<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>里德尔是个混蛋 by seasdoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325185">里德尔是个混蛋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasdoll/pseuds/seasdoll'>seasdoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasdoll/pseuds/seasdoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>汤姆·里德尔是个混蛋<br/>莱斯特兰奇：他是那种会让你害怕被杀死在床上的室友。<br/>（在我们第一次见面的时候你问我当个孤儿是什么感觉）</p>
<p>汤姆·里德尔是个混蛋<br/>马尔福：他是那种无视你的关照还当众让你难堪的学弟。<br/>（如果你不提泥巴种和经济问题的话我也许会接受）</p>
<p>汤姆·里德尔是个混蛋，在那副彬彬有礼的面孔下是一个自私卑鄙记仇敏感易怒暴虐的小混蛋。但是友谊确实在我们之间存在着，即使我们曾经相互辱骂甚至大打出手。<br/>毕竟，混蛋往往和另一个混蛋交朋友。<br/>一位无辜中枪的赫奇帕奇：你们这帮斯莱特林是怎么回事！？</p>
<p>有原创人物但没有穿越重生，但是我们不走原著路线。 有很多人年幼的时候都是小混蛋，但一些人可能格外混蛋一些。（特别是斯莱特林）（作者也是斯莱特林）（邓布利多是好人和斯莱特林讨厌他有什么关系吗）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一印象</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>还有一周就开学了，丽痕书店里到处是来陪孩子买课本的父母。欧兰德·弗利一个人呆在书店里。</p>
<p>欧兰德今天本来该和父亲一起来。在她去霍格沃茨之前，父亲答应她会陪她在对角巷里呆一天，完整的一天。但当他们走出奥里凡德魔杖店一小会，赫克托·弗利就留下小女儿一个人回了魔法部。</p>
<p>欧兰德实际上不需要自己买了些东西，弗利家的上个孩子已经毕业了而霍格沃茨的课本也基本不更换。而是是一个重要的时候，她终于要去霍格沃茨了，也意味着她要离开家很久。</p>
<p>她翻着书上的恶作剧咒语，她还是不开心，她期待这有一个月了，欧兰德气冲冲放下这本书，准备找些自己的能量学会的咒语。她没注意到身后有人，那人手里坩埚重重的摔在地上。</p>
<p>“抱歉！” 欧兰德赶紧帮那个男孩捡起地上的书和天平，欧兰德捡起起一本陈旧的《标准咒语·初级》，装进坩埚里，她注意到其他的课本也是陈旧的二手货。</p>
<p>欧兰德强迫自己移开视线，向男孩示意手：“刚才很抱歉，我是欧兰德·弗利。”</p>
<p>“汤姆·里德尔。”男孩轻轻碰了一下欧兰德的手，看上去很局促。</p>
<p>汤姆·里德尔转身看向欧兰德刚刚放下的《对待咒语与反肥胖咒》，欧兰德看向这个英俊的男孩，他的个子比同龄的男孩要高很多，乌黑的头发，脸色苍白。兰德注意到他身上穿着的袍子也是二手的。</p>
<p>“你也是霍格沃茨的一年生？”欧兰德欣赏着男孩的侧脸，指着书说：“那本书不是给新生的，大概要到三年级才能学会。”</p>
<p>“但是早一点看没有坏处对吧，你能看懂对吗？”</p>
<p>“是的……”欧兰德看着书上写的束缚咒，她要想个主意。欧兰德告诉里德尔，自己想买一些书，“包括这一本，也许我们可以一起找个地方坐着研究一下。”</p>
<p>男孩露出一个腼腆的笑容，“我不知道我是否能帮上忙。”</p>
<p>“一定没关系，没有几个人愿意在开学前看书。”欧兰德决定再买几本本历史书，《霍格沃茨，一段校史》就就不错。</p>
<p>当两人离开书店时，欧兰德请里德尔帮她拿了几本书。“然后……我们可以去冰激凌店吗，里德尔？”</p>
<p>“我……”</p>
<p>“我一直想吃弗洛林店里的冰激凌蛋糕，”欧兰德赶紧说，“但从来没人没人陪我去，我好不容易找到一个朋友。”</p>
<p>她盯着汤姆·里德尔的眼睛，确定他没有不满。“求你了……别告诉我你不喜欢冰激凌。”</p>
<p>事实证明没有小孩不喜欢冰激凌，他们在对角巷度过了一个下午。他们先是翻阅了一些咒语，里德尔对绑腿咒语和脱发咒语很感兴趣（“有个人我想尝试一下。”）。</p>
<p>当欧兰德说他们可以尝试一些小咒语，汤姆皱了皱眉毛。“我以为我们不能在校外施法？”</p>
<p>“也不一定，”欧兰德边吃边说，“只要没有大事故，开学之前魔法部不会太在意的。只有我们正式学习了魔法才会造成麻烦。再说我们在对角巷，这里的魔法太多了，他们分辨不出那个是孩子施的。”</p>
<p>汤姆似乎不太满意：“必然和巫师父母住在一起的孩子施法也不会被魔法部发现？”</p>
<p>欧兰德想了想：“似乎是的。”她又补充到：“不过他们有家长注意到着，对吧。”</p>
<p>他们试了几个咒语，里德尔在施咒上有一种神奇的直觉，让他能轻松的跳过一些繁杂的理论。最后，欧兰德试着对里德尔抓来的昆虫施咒的时候，汤姆里德尔安静的看着《霍格沃茨，一段校史》。</p>
<p>里德尔突然开口：“所以，你知道你会去哪个学院吗？”</p>
<p>“哪里都可以，”欧兰德脱口而出，“我们家里很多人都在赫奇帕奇，但也有很多熟人在斯莱特林。拉文克劳以智慧出名，格兰芬多也有邓布利多。 ”</p>
<p>“邓布利多？”汤姆好像对刚刚出现的名字有些兴趣。</p>
<p>欧兰德努力忘记在家里父亲和别人提到的邓布利多，“有很多研究的成就，国际上的声誉也很高。”欧兰德停下来，欧兰德继续说：“他在霍格沃茨教变形术，不过他以前教黑魔法防御。”</p>
<p>“为什么？”里德尔问道。</p>
<p>欧兰德压低声音：“可能是一些国际上的压力，他想换个不那么显眼的职位，我也是听大人说的……”</p>
<p>“没关系，”里德尔合上书，露出一个灿烂的笑容，“谢谢你。”</p>
<p>欧兰德觉得自己要结巴了。“我才是，”她认真缓慢的说“很少有人陪我待这么久。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在霍格沃茨特快上欧兰德还是和汤姆坐在一起，“我希望我们能进拉文克劳。”下车前她这么对汤姆说。她隐去了下半句，这样我们才能在一个学院。</p>
<p>不过汤姆好像听到一般回答：“我觉得你会去赫奇帕奇。”</p>
<p>所以当分院帽喊出“赫奇帕奇！”的时候，欧兰德吓了一跳。下一次惊吓是汤姆被毫不犹豫的分到斯莱特林的时候。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福无聊的坐在斯莱特林长桌上，他对和别的纯血套近乎没有兴趣。今年有莱斯特兰奇的孩子入学，这是个带着傲慢笑容的小鬼。长桌上的人不是在试图向他询问关于国外的情况就是对今年的学生品头论足。</p>
<p>阿布拉克萨斯看着下一个孩子，他叫里德尔，看他的着装估计是个麻瓜……“斯莱特林！”或者混血？等等！那帽子才花了多久？</p>
<p>“哼！”阿布拉克萨斯觉得有些奇怪，不过旁边的人打断了他的思考。</p>
<p>阿布拉克萨斯庆幸他们和新生离得很远，不过也许是因为布莱克现在也不敢在霍格沃茨大声发表这种言论。</p>
<p>“你要适应时代，沃尔布加·布莱克。”阿布拉克萨斯懒洋洋的说。</p>
<p>比起他有几分巫师血统马尔福更在意他身上的二手抢子，阿布拉克萨斯看着他旁边莱斯特兰奇的眼神想，或许该准备一点病房礼物。关系多一些没坏处，毕竟斯莱特林都是伟大的种子，普通学生可比这些纯血好打交道。</p>
<p>阿布拉克萨斯嘲讽的笑了。旁边的沃尔布加瞪了他一眼。阿布拉克萨斯不知道他的病房礼物以他没想到的方式派上用场了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉道尔夫·莱斯特兰奇的名字取自家族的一位魔术部部长祖先。因为他的父母想要他也成为一位部长，拉道尔夫对父母的期待嗤之以鼻。</p>
<p>因为这个他甚至都不想来霍格沃茨了，反正他能回去继承家产，几张证书对他有什么用呢？去当魔法部长？他们的眼睛是看不见吗？</p>
<p>“你没有去法国？”“我来霍格沃茨只是因为家里的传统，格林德沃的活动与我们其实无关，我们与法国不是一支。”回应完大家的询问后，拉道尔夫心里作呕。整个欧洲都柏林紧张注视着格林德沃的动作，好像他们能做些什么似的。</p>
<p>拉道尔夫被撇了一眼眼的的人注意到人群之外的那个混血，和他的衣服比起来他的脸好看多了。</p>
<p>“嘿！”</p>
<p>那个混血好像才注意到他一样，“你好？”</p>
<p>拉道尔夫撇了撇嘴：“说点什么，例如你身上的破袍子？”</p>
<p>令拉道尔夫失望的是那个混血回答的很平静：“我住在孤儿院里，我没见过我父母。”周围的嬉笑声突然停止了，反而是他来安慰其他人：“没关系，我不介意了。”</p>
<p>一位二年级的女学姐发出一声叹息，让拉道尔夫作呕。好了，看来他确实是很好看，旁边的女生都怜惜的看着他。</p>
<p>“哦，真遗憾。”拉道尔夫拖着调子说到，“你在孤儿院一定没见过这么多食物是吧，他们有餐桌吗？”</p>
<p>“没有霍格沃茨这么长的。”</p>
<p>“好了。”级长过来打断了他们，“汤姆·里德尔是吗？”里德尔点了点头。</p>
<p>“梅尔文·罗齐尔，我是斯莱特林的级长，有什么事可以来找我。”罗齐尔又转向拉道尔夫：“别惹麻烦。”</p>
<p>拉道尔夫·莱斯特兰奇决定讨厌这个只会装乖的男孩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <s>汤姆·里德尔：第一印象经常都是错误的。</s>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汤姆·里德尔自在地在楼梯间穿行着，旁边的楼梯缓慢的漂浮着。  <br/>当汤姆·里德尔面对霍格沃茨的第一个瞬间，层叠城堡成为了他心中唯一能冠以“亲切”之名的地方。汤姆·里德尔觉得自己就该那待在霍格沃兹，而该城堡雕像在回应一般照顾他。  <br/>第一天，所有的新生在城堡里忙乱的穿行，寻找去往教室楼梯从来不会带着他移动到错误的地方，没有一扇门对他紧闭（除了那些被人认真封起来的，，的路。里德尔却不需要任何指引就能去往想去的地方。他找过了）。这让里德尔更加确定自己是独一无二的。<br/>但他没有做出任何带有一点点高调的行为，安静地扮演着一个温和的谦虚的好学生。大部分斯莱特林对这个身份不明的男孩采取无视的态度，虽然他和莱斯特兰奇在一间宿舍，但对方没有继续纠缠他。<br/>莱斯特兰奇的兴趣像风标一样，随性地因为不明的原因转动，里德尔肯定会有愤怒，他觉得自己比这里的所有新生都要优秀，甚至超过那些高年级，但仍不能改变他是一个穿着旧袍子的混血孤儿。  <br/>当那些德尔蠢的自大的人用同情地目光看着他时，他为那些人的伪善作呕。  <br/>里德尔走进图书馆，走进上千个书架中一年级新人能到达的最深处，找到一张桌子，欧兰德已经在那里了。<br/>开学后的第一天，里德尔在图书馆遇见了欧兰德。那时她坐在一张摆满书的桌子前，桌上的书从咒语到魔法史，从天文学到神奇生物。欧兰德没有注意到里德尔，只是粗暴地飞速翻书。<br/> “什么也阻止不了你当一个拉文克劳是吗？”他开口，自己也可以减少。 <br/>出于不知名的理由，汤姆·里德尔让这段奇怪的“友谊”继续了下去。之后的时间里在上课和宵禁之外，他们找一切时间呆在图书馆，期待着另一个人到来。因为彼此复杂的心情，两个人默契地选择了避开别人的视线。  <br/>重新后里德尔指出自己对欧兰德的亲近，同时深感自己和欧兰德的差异。某种意义上，里里德尔  <br/>能注意到欧兰德在时刻关照他的心情，欧兰德的眼神和那些同情的视线不一样，也和孤儿院的孩子们带着胆怯但现在里德尔只觉得作为一个真正在帮助别人的人她一些小心翼翼了。她从不在里德尔面开始起自己的家庭和自己的魔法部长父亲（里德尔在别人的议论中知道的），也注意不要过度显露自己的财富。<br/>作为对她的行为的回报，汤姆从自己的学习中分出了一部分时间给欧兰德。她说的那样需要额外的学习，她在试图照顾汤姆这个对魔法界一无所知的朋友。不过欧兰德从不表现出来，汤姆也装作没有察觉。汤姆也需要一个能和他学习一些超过新生水平的魔法的人，更重要的是欧兰德不会透露给别人任何消息，他绝不需要更多<br/>额外的关注了。  欧兰德是一位绝对忠诚的朋友，有时有时她的正直让他想发笑。魔法史课上，里德尔都能看到欧兰德对着课本皱起眉头，好像她不能理解为什么有人会做这种事。<br/>里德尔不觉得上课不认真听课有什么问题，他自认要比莱斯特兰奇好多了，汤姆即将记魔法史的笔记（只有两个人会这样做）。<br/>莱斯特兰奇的魔法史课总是在睡眠中度过的，同时如此，他在一切能偷偷的地方偷懒。他不是那种愚笨的人，但总是不用心。老师会批评他的作业（艾弗里不是个抄作业的好人选），但他的课堂表现却很好。 <br/>除了魔法史，汤姆在其他课上的表现都很好，唯一的问题在于他总是忍不住去注意到着邓布利多的头发。他不应该吸引邓布利多的注意了，但他忍不住里德尔  <br/>把一周时间都花在了那些不能用出来的咒语上，觉得浪费之余他暗暗发誓早晚会用它们。他开始寻找那些古老的魔法家族，试图找到他的亲人。  <br/>所有的斯莱特林都认为里德尔是个私生子，如果一位巫师不小心和麻瓜犯了什么错误那当然不会留下来。如果你要问他们“为什么会不是麻瓜种呢？”他们会把你当成成天下最蠢的人，斯莱特林不会有麻瓜种这是天经地义的道理，不需要原因。如果你用这两年也有混血进斯莱特林的事情暗示他们，甚至像沃尔布加·布莱克这样的人也会说：“那也是因为他们有高贵的巫师的血。” <br/>在欧兰德看来那只是为了他们自己的面子，但她还是会帮忙在密密麻麻的字母里寻找但今天两人面对摆的是两本《神奇的魁地奇球》，因为明天新生们会上第一节飞行课。<br/>在晚宴的时候所有的新生都在讨论飞行，巫师家庭的孩子们好像都是在扫帚上长大的，但在斯莱特林的桌子上所有想讲那些故事的人都被莱斯特兰奇充满讽刺的表情打断了。<br/> “甚至是巫师家庭的孩子也不会比麻瓜家庭的孩子多飞行的机会，没有一个巫师会把扫帚交给孩子。我……”欧兰德从书里抬起头来看了里德尔一眼， “我……听说过一种儿童扫帚，不过只有非常有钱的家庭会给孩子买。” <br/>欧兰德把里德尔的沉默当作了紧张。<br/> “欧兰德？”  <br/>“什么？” <br/> “没有任何的咒语可以让巫师不抓住工具飞起来……任何人” 在“以后”都不会用到扫帚，出门只要有飞路网和门钥匙就够了。都不行吗？甚至是邓布利多？”<br/> “我想没有……”欧兰德歪了歪头，不考虑里德尔对邓布利多的认识问题。“至少我没听到任何巫师自己飞在天上的消息。” <br/> “所以他们宁愿去修改那些木棍？” <br/> “最好不要在别的地方这么说……那些魁地奇爱好者……”欧兰德希望里德尔在看到那些“比赛事故”的时候能体会到诋毁魁地奇是件欧兰德轻松一点，埋头开始看起魁北克奇的规则演变。  <br/>虽然看起来对飞行课没有什么兴趣，但第二天的<br/>练习时间的指导上，莱斯特兰奇骑着扫帚掠过那些飞不起来的学生，直到老师训斥他。欧兰德飞机课上只有欧兰德和莱斯特兰奇成功的飞了起来。和里德尔两人在角落，里德尔的扫帚一旦浮起来就会左右摇摆，欧兰德试图告诉他在空中保持平衡的经验。  <br/>莱斯特兰奇注意到这场景，飞下来带倒了里里德尔的扫帚。“小白脸和大小姐在做什么呢？”莱斯特兰奇大笑起来。  <br/>里德尔刚从地上站稳，还没来得及收拾脸上空白的表情就看到欧兰德冲着莱斯特兰奇撞过去。<br/>两人都掉在地上，莱斯特兰奇痛的在地上缩成一团，看起来真的被吓到了，而欧兰德只是狠狠狠到了：“记住。 ”  <br/>老师冲过来喊道，眼睛却只盯着莱斯特兰奇。莱斯特兰奇似乎认识到自己的信誉问题，没有去争辩，只是盯着欧兰德。  <br/>欧兰德看着老师说：“对不起，女士。我们太自信了，”她看向莱斯特兰奇“所以飞得太近了。” <br/> “对不起，女士”汤姆跟口“我太紧张了，“没有<br/> 看到别人。” “对不起”莱斯特兰奇的声音好像突然变小了。 <br/>虽然里里德尔没有受伤但还是坚持自己要承担一点责任。最后老师让他帮忙扶着莱斯特兰奇，自己则扶着欧兰德。里德尔搀起莱斯特兰奇的面积，带着笑容把莱斯特兰奇用力往自己身边拉。认识手下僵硬的肌肉，他真的有一些想笑了。 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>虽然有的文把霍齐夫人拉来当lord的老师，但小说里她没有表现出一点认识里德尔的样子，又想不出龙套，所以模糊处理了。征集龙套（梦里啥都有） 这一章从头到尾用的称谓是模仿罗琳根据视角不同改变称谓亲近程度的写法，前一章其实也是。两人的关系和莱斯特兰奇的关系都不好，所以叫姓。那汤姆·里德尔和欧兰德·弗利之间的称呼是怎么回事呢？欧兰德·弗利之前在心里叫汤姆，后来意识到他讨厌这个名字。同样汤姆·里德尔也意识到欧兰德讨厌被当作“弗利”用名字叫她，但两人的关系没有正常叫名字的朋友那么亲近(单方面)。觉得自己写太隐晦了，忍不住说出来。</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>欧兰德·弗利相关的参考有魔法部长和一些HP的游戏（从WIKI找来的）。游戏里出现的不少弗利都是赫奇帕奇。 莱斯特兰奇家谱里他们有起祖先名字的不少例子，所以起了一个已有的名字，在原著里有跑过龙套。 阿布是比较常见的龙套了，我设定他和沃尔布加·布莱克同岁，今年三年级。 有些社会风气的描写可能和传统设定不一样，我是以原著七本书和pottermore的文章为依据，其他作品我都当娱乐。以后也许会单独写分析，也许会在文章里提到。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>